The Forced Marriage
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin witnesses something she should not have witnessed and Alcazar's men tries to kill her what happens? Who will save her? At what cost? What about Patrick and Sam? Who will help cover up what happened? I got this idea from someone else's story on the Jason and Robin Forum Board can't remember who though. This is my way of writing the story. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

THE FORCED MARRIAGE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive me I do not know what happened after Jason and Robin broke up as I quit watching it in 1999 and then when Robin came home in 2005 the writer's made a mistake and did not put them back together

Please forgive spelling and grammar mistakes I am not using a beta reader

This story takes place in 2007 Alan, Emily and Georgie are not dead

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was lost, she and Patrick were having problems so she went out for a drive to think. She and Patrick were living together and he had accused her of having an affair with Jason because of them having coffee together. Patrick had flipped when he found out about Jason and her weekly coffee and Patrick had demanded that she stop meeting with him and she had said no.

All of a sudden as she turns her car back toward town, she had made a decision, she sees a kid run in front of her car and three guys were running after him they shoot and kill him right in front of her car. They look and see her and one of them says, "Get her." which since her window was down she heard.

They turn their guns on her shooting at her car, she floors it in reverse and then turns it around before they could get a good shot and she races away, just like she had been taught. The three men get her license plate number and call in a clean-up crew for the dead kid.

The three men get in their car which is about 150 feet away and chase after her.

She goes to call for help and realizes she hadn't charged her battery and her phone was dead. She drives faster but they get behind her shooting at her, trying to kill her before she gets back to Port Charles. She arrives in town with them following her. She can't go home, they would kill her when she got out of the car. She thinks, where can she go. Sonny's, that's where she will go.

She turns toward Sonny's and beeps her horn when she gets to Sonny's hoping to attract some attention. Jason and Sonny hear the horn but ignore it. Then Robin goes around the block and honks her horn again. Max runs into the room to tell his boss what was going on after he sees a man in the car behind the one that honked with a gun with a silencer on it shoot at the other car. "Someone is shooting at the car that honked."

Jason and Sonny run out and the car comes around again honking and Jason sees the driver and is shocked that it is Robin, he runs and jumps on his bike and yells at Sonny that it's Robin in the car being shot at which Sonny does not hear. Robin sees Jason jump on his bike and knows that he knew it was her and she was relieved until they start shooting at her again, she turns her car toward the docks and her car starts to sputter as she comes to the harbor and it dies. She gets out and starts to run down the docks knowing that if Jason doesn't get there soon she would die because the guys that killed the kid was right behind her, she keeps running, hoping that Jason would come and save her. She sees a bunch of crates and she decides to try to hide behind them and hopes that it's Jason and not the three men who would find her. No such luck, they find her and drags her out kicking and screaming from behind the crates and they start to beat her with their fists and belt, and then just as they were about to shoot her three gunshots ring out and the three men keel over dead. She looks and sees Jason, Thank God.

She starts to cry, she's hurt from head to toe from the beating she took. "We have to get out of here." Jason said not knowing how bad she was hurt.

"What about my car? It died on me." Robin said.

Jason calls and tells his men to come and get Robin's car and that it died on her and hurry and send a clean-up crew.

Jason lifts a shook up Robin who hurts all over from the beating she sustained and carries her to his bike and puts the helmet on her and tells her to hold on, which she does. He speeds toward Sonny's taking the back roads.

He pulls into Sonny's driveway and Milo opens the gate and Jason pulls up at the front of the house. He notices Carly's car there and says "Oh, no, not now. Carly is here."

"I am not in the mood to deal with her." Robin said, knowing she is liable to knock her out if she so much as insulted her or blamed her for something that went wrong in Carly's life.

"Don't worry I won't let anyone, including Carly, hurt you." Jason promises.

"Thank you Jase, but you should have done that years ago. Not now that I am no longer your concern." Robin says shocking him.

"You will always be special to me, Robin, and I will always protect you." He lifts her up and carries her into the house with her face buried in his shoulder.

Sonny sees Jason carrying Robin in and knows there is something very wrong. Carly looks at Jason carrying Robin and thinks here we go again. She says, "Didn't you get rid of her years ago so what is the trouble making bitch done now."

"Carly, shut up, I have a headache and as far as I am concerned it's none of your business what I am doing here with Jason." Robin said knowing that Carly better not push it or else.

"Jason, are you going to let her speak to me like that, I am your best friend."

"Carly, you deserved it, now I have to tend to Robin, so please go away." Jason said to Carly.

"What happened Jason? Is she okay?" Sonny asked.

"No, I'm not okay, those bastards beat me and slapped me and one took his belt off and hit me with it repeatedly." Robin said.

"Sweetheart, let me see." Robin turns to look at Sonny and Carly gasps seeing the areas that are already beginning to bruise.

"Can you go to the hospital?" Carly asked.

"No hospital, they will ask questions and we can't afford for them to ask questions. I had to kill the three guys that were trying to kill Robin. If the police find out about it I will go to prison and Robin did see me do it. I never wanted her to see that."

"We have to stop Ric from finding out about yours and Robin's part in this. He will make Robin testify against you."

"No he won't, I won't do it." Robin said forcefully.

"Sweetheart, if you don't then you will go to jail until you are willing to talk and tell them what happened. What you saw." Sonny explained.

"He saved my life by killing those three men, that is not wrong and he should not be punished for doing that. If Jason hadn't of killed them, they would have killed me."

"But because of who Jason is he will go to jail unless we make it so that you two can't testify against each other. You get married to each other." Sonny told them. "It's the only way to keep Jason out of jail."

"No way, I will not have it, they cannot get married I will tell the police that Robin killed them before I allow this marriage." Carly said. Trying to control Jason, like she always tries to do.

"Carly, if you do that I will kick you so far out of my life that I will not say one word to you for the rest of your life. You will be my enemy and you don't want that. Robin and I need to make this decision and you are not a part of that decision. And another thing if you did tell them that Robin did this I will confess and tell them I did it and they will believe me so you will be putting me in jail not Robin."

"Sweetheart, why were those men trying to kill you, do you know?"

"I was out driving because Patrick and I were fighting and I decided to take a drive to clear my head and decide what I want. This kid came running out in front of my car and those three men came out and shot him in front of me and they started chasing me in their car and I finally decided to see if I could get your attention so I could get help."

"Good idea, do you know who they were?" Jason asks

"No, just that they killed the kid and tried to kill me."

"They are Alcazar's men. I recognized them I know one is Alcazar's man and I have seen the other two with Alcazar also." Jason said.

"I can send for a doctor for you and you can be treated. Are we in agreement that you two should get married?" When Jason and Robin nod their heads Sonny says. "I will call the pilot and tell him to get the plane ready. You two need to pack."

"No thanks, I can treat myself but Sonny you're forgetting something, Sam and Patrick. We live with them and are in relationships with them. What are we supposed to tell them?" Robin asks after telling him that she can treat herself.

Let me know what you think in a review! PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if there is a story you would like updated.


	2. Chapter 2

THE FORCED MARRIAGE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Please forgive errors I quit watching the show after Jason and Robin broke up in 1999 and the writer's didn't put them back together in 2005

Please forgive spelling and grammar errors I did not use a beta

CHAPTER TWO

"You said you and Patrick were fighting. What were you fighting about exactly?" Sonny asked wondering if it was anything that could be used.

"Jason actually, Patrick found out Jason and I meet for coffee every week and Patrick flipped and accused me of having an affair with Jason, of still loving Jason."

"Okay all you have to do is tell him that he was right that you do still love Jason and that you want to be with him." Sonny said thankful that at least Patrick would be taken care of easily.

"What about Sam, Jason? Anything we can use as to why you are breaking up with her and marrying Robin." Sonny asked hoping against hope that there was.

"We have been having problems, I have been sleeping in the spare bedroom for a while now. Sam cheated on me and she keeps telling me it was a mistake and it won't happen again but I don't really believe her so I haven't been sleeping with her at all. I haven't touched her in two months, since she was unfaithful and I just don't trust her, not now anyway so I have been trying to find a way to break up with her without hurting her too much, haven't managed to do it yet and I think she knows it's coming."

"Well that is good then, break up with her telling her that you want someone who you know isn't going to cheat on you or use you for your money, someone who cares about you and has always had your heart and that is Robin."

"That would work, I will go see Patrick now." Robin said and starts to leave when Jason blocks the door. "Jason, I can't leave to tell Patrick if I don't go see him."

"It's too dangerous for you to leave here and go to your home, Please Robin have Patrick come here and I will have Sam come here also and then we can leave for the airstrip from here and there will be less of a chance of them finding you. Please Robin."

"Alright Jason, my meds, I will have Maxie go get them for me. Let me call her, I don't have a phone that is charged up mine is dead which is why I couldn't call anyone to help me. My car where is it?"

"It is being brought here to Sonny's. Our men got it before the police noticed it. We think that both of us are free and clear of the site where those men died, but we have to make sure that there is nothing to link us to them. We get married and we have to stay married until after the case is closed on the shooting and killing of those three men. We will have to stay married if the Alcazar brothers were told by the three guys that chased you who you were before they died. You will be protected as long as we are married. If we get an annulment or divorce you are fair game again, and you could be forced to testify against me."

"In other words we are going to have to stay married." Robin said knowing that what she said was right, that there would never be a divorce or annulment.

"Yes, Robin, there will not be a divorce or annulment we are in this for keeps and can't tell anyone differently." Jason said knowing they both lost the person that they had been with, Sam and Patrick.

"Well, we will make the most of it. At least I expected to lose Patrick soon." She said.

"Why?" Sonny wanted to know.

"I had decided to have AI done and have a child. I was to pick a donor tomorrow and have the insemination done after that." Robin tells them. "I wanted to have a child so bad, can I still have that done?"

"Yes, but instead of choosing a donor, how about letting me be the donor, we are going to be married after all and I would like to have a child with you."

"Are you sure, Jason? I would love to have you be my donor. We could raise the child together, you make an excellent father."

Carly is fuming but understands why they have to get married but does not like it. But a child, oh no, that would cement their relationship. A baby for Jason though, that would be good he made an excellent father for Michael and he deserved to have a baby of his own.

"Yes, I am sure, I would really love being your donor. As your future husband I do object to you having anyone else's baby but mine, I have always wanted to be a dad and you have wanted to be a mom so I think this is a perfect solution. I will be the father of your child."

"Yes, thank you, Jason, I really didn't want some stranger to be my donor, but after what Patrick did earlier this year before we got back together I felt I had no choice. He made it impossible to have a friend of mine be the donor."

"What did he do?" Sonny asked hadn't heard what Patrick had done.

"He went around to all my male friends and told them that I was trying to fill the void that he left when we broke up. He made sure no one would give their DNA so I could have a child with someone I knew. I'm surprised that he didn't do that with you both, he did it with everyone else."

"He never approached me, how about you Sonny?"

"No, he didn't say anything to me either, he probably knew we would throw him out and help you in any way we could."

Carly erupts. "No, you can't marry Robin, Jason. Find another way to prevent Jason from going to jail. No one will believe you two are back together and got married, especially if Sam and Patrick have any say in it. They both love you and you are about to break their hearts. How can you live with yourselves?"

"That's the point Carly, if we don't do this I will be killed and Jason will go to jail for three murders. This is what we are trying to prevent. Jason and I can prevent that from happening by getting married. Carly, if you don't want Jason in jail for a very long time and me dead then you will keep your mouth shut on what you learned here today."

"Carly, I have done a lot for you over the years and I am asking you to help Robin and me, please."

"Alright, but first Robin needs cleaned up and the bruises covered, if you two are going to get married. Robin, call Maxie and have her bring your medicine and an outfit to wear. You can buy a wedding outfit in Vegas. Is that where they are going to get married, Sonny?"

"Yes, and before anyone says anything no Elvis Impersonators, We will find a nice chapel for you to get married in. Robin, can Maxie get into your and Patrick's apartment without arousing suspicion with Patrick?"

"Yes, let me call Maxie." Jason hands her his phone and she dials Maxie cell phone.

"Hello." Maxie says expecting Jason and wondering why he would call her.

"Maxie, it's Robin, I need a favor I need you to go to my apartment and get my meds and a nice outfit to wear, just pretend I told you, and you could borrow something from my closet if Patrick's asks you what you are doing there. Get my bottles of meds out of the bathroom top shelf in the medicine cabinet and clothes and if he sees you getting my meds tell him I asked you to because I am staying at the MC for a couple days and I asked you to bring my meds to me. If he sees you getting my meds pack some clothes in a duffle bag for me also. Can you please do that and then bring them to Sonny's without telling anyone where I am?"

"Georgie and Spinelli are with me and they can keep Patrick busy while I get you some stuff. We will bring it to Sonny's but you owe me an explanation."

"I'll explain when you get here, just get me meds that's what is really important."

"I will see you soon." Maxie hangs up the phone and tells Spinelli and Georgie what is going on and they go to Patrick and Robin's and while Georgie and Spinelli are talking and keeping Patrick busy Maxie packs a bag and her meds and carries it out behind Patrick so he can't see how much she is really taking. Maxie puts it in the car and comes back in and goes back into the bedroom and gets an outfit and shows Patrick what she got and Spinelli, Maxie and Georgie leave and head to Sonny's with her meds and clothes.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please let me know if you want an update of a particular story.


	3. Chapter 3

THE FORCED MARRIAGE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive me I do not know what happened after Robin and Jason broke up as I quit watching the show in 1999 and when Robin came home the writer's did not put Robin and Jason back together in 2005 big mistake in my book

Please forgive spelling and grammar mistakes I am not using a beta

This Story takes place in 2007 Alan, Emily and Georgie are not dead

CHAPTER THREE

Robin hung up the phone and tells them Maxie is getting her meds and probably clothes too knowing Maxie without Patrick knowing about it. Maxie, Georgie and Spinelli would then come to Sonny's with her stuff, she told them.

"Okay, anything else we need we can get in Vegas, we have to hurry and get this done and on the plane as soon as possible. I am calling the pilot and telling him to get the plane ready for takeoff." Sonny said picking up the phone.

"Carly, I want you to go home and pretend you never heard any of this, I need you to do this for me. If you are my friend you will forget about this and Robin is going to be my wife and I expect you to be civil with her, you two don't have to be friends but I do not want you two fighting all the time. My wife will come first. Carly understand that."

"Carly, if you want to we can put the past where it belongs behind us and start new. I am going to be having Jason's baby and I don't want us fighting while I am pregnant that could be bad for my pregnancy plus if you want to be part of the children lives that Jason and I will have we have to get along because I will not allow you around them if you are going to badmouth me in front of them. I am willing to start over and see what kind of relationship we can have, if we can only be civil that is better than what we are right now. So what do you say, Carly?"

Carly thinks about it for a minute and stretches out her hand, "Hi I'm Carly Jacks, and I can be a pain in the neck sometimes but I would like to get to know you. Sonny, Jason and Jax all think you are a great person and I would like to get to know that person, that they love and I am hoping we can become friends."

"Hi, I'm Robin Scorpio a bit of a know it all. I tend to follow my morals and sometimes that hurts other people, and I am sorry for that, I don't mean to hurt anyone, I just have to follow my conscience and that hurts others sometimes which I don't mean to do. I would like to become your friend and I know there is something good inside you for Sonny, Jason and Jax to love you." They shake hands and Sonny and Jason see this.

Sonny and Jason hope that Robin and Carly can get along better now. Sonny tells everyone. "As soon as Maxie gets here Jason, Robin and I will leave for the airport and head to Vegas."

"Oh, no you don't I am going to. I am not going to miss Jason getting married."

"I agree with Carly, she should come with for two reasons, you should know she is going to want to come and if it is alright with Carly she can help me find a dress and get ready."

Robin shocked Sonny, Jason and Carly. "You would allow me to help you?"

"Yes, I would, in fact I need your help in Vegas so Sonny, Carly gets to come along."

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Sonny asked surprised.

"Yes, she knows what is going on and she is a woman and can help me get ready once we find a dress and shoes and veil and things like that. You and Jason would have no idea how to help me and besides it should be a woman who helps and Carly is a woman, so I would like her to come along."

"Okay, are you sure, Robin?" Jason asks this time.

"Yes, I am sure." Robin says and Carly smiles glad that she would be going and all because of Robin, maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Robin, thank you for allowing me to come and I would love to help you with choosing a dress, veil, shoes and anything else you need, and helping with your hair and makeup and stuff like that. I really appreciate you allowing me to come."

"No problem, Carly." Robin said, knowing that Carly should be at the wedding because of Jason and how much he meant to Carly.

"Okay, Carly, you are coming, I want a promise from you though, and I want you to promise not to try to break up Robin and me this time around. Not to cause problems between us."

"I promise, Jason, I won't interfere in your relationship." Carly said.

Milo comes into the room and announces that Maxie, Georgie and Spinelli were here. Sonny tells him to bring them in. Maxie, Georgie and Spinelli come in and Spinelli is carrying a nice size bag.

"How did you get that out without Patrick noticing? Or did he notice and ask you about it?" Robin wants to know going over to check the bag and see what Maxie got. Robin noticed a couple of dresses, shirts, pants, underwear, and her meds. "This is great Maxie, thank you."

"Spinelli and I kept Patrick talking about car races and he was so engrossed talking about it Maxie slipped that bag out the door and went back in and got us and we left without Patrick even knowing we took anything from there. He'll notice it soon enough when he goes to the bathroom and none of your meds are there. Now what is going on?"

Robin takes a breath and decides to be semi honest with them. "Jason and I are headed to Vegas to get married."

"What?!" They all exclaim.

"Jason and I have been spending time together and we realized we still love each other and want to be together. I know this is sudden for you guys but I trust you will be happy for me. I love Jason and want to be with him not Patrick. I will tell Patrick after Jason and I get back from Vegas. We are going there tonight to get married." Robin looks at Jason and knows he will keep up with the story she had started.

"What about the Goddess?" Spinelli wants to know, stunned.

"I have been sleeping in the spare bedroom Spinelli, you know that, Sam is not who I thought she was. I don't love her, and I do love Robin, I always have. Robin and I are getting married later tonight." Jason said knowing it was true. He had buried her down deep in his mind because it hurt too much to lose her.

"Can we come too?" Maxie asked. "I want to see you get married."

"Yes, you can come." Jason tells them "All three of you can come if you want to come with us."

"What about Dad? He will want to give you away." Georgie addresses this to Robin.

"Georgie, you are right Mac should be there to give Robin away, call him and have him come here, but don't tell him why he is needed here." Georgie nods her head and Robin looks at Jason and wonders why he is doing this, why would he let Mac come.

"Jason, why are you having Georgie call Mac?"

"So he can give you away like he would if we had the wedding here, but we can't wait to get married so Mac should give you away and I know you want that."

"Yes, I do. I just didn't think that you would want Mac there."

"I want you to be happy, this is your wedding day and if you can be nice to Carly because she is important to me then I can do the same with Mac."

"Dad is on his way." Georgie said interrupting them.

"Thank you, Jason." Robin kisses Jason on his lips and he sucks her tongue into his mouth which surprises her but she doesn't break the kiss not until they hear a clearing of a throat. They break the kiss and look and sees Sonny smirking and the rest laughing at them.

Milo comes in a short time later and says that the Commissioner had just pulled up. Robin is nervous about telling her uncle about this, Jason grabs her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze, just as Mac enters the room.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please PM me with the name of a story if you want an update on a story and I will see about getting that story updated.


	4. Chapter 4

THE FORCED MARRIAGE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive me I do not know what happened after Robin and Jason broke up as I quit watching the show in 1999 and when Robin came home the writer's did not put Robin and Jason back together in 2005 big mistake in my book

Please forgive spelling and grammar mistakes I am not using a beta

This Story takes place in 2007 Alan, Emily and Georgie are not dead

CHAPTER FOUR

Mac sees Jason squeeze Robin's hand and then interweaves his fingers with hers. Mac has a feeling he is not going to like what is going on here. "Georgie, said it was important that I get here fast. What is going on? Why am I here? I was at a crime scene on the docks and had to hand it over to Lucky. Georgie said it was imperative to come to Sonny's at once that it had to do with Robin. Robin, how did you get those bruises? I want an answer now. I left a crime scene for this."

Jason whispers in Robin's ear "Tell him the truth if you want."

"I need to talk to you, it is very important Uncle Mac. Georgie, Maxie, Spinelli and Carly can you step outside for a minute I want to talk to my Uncle alone so Jason and I can explain."

Carly is the only one who understands what it is about. They step outside and Milo offers to take them to the kitchen for hot cocoa and they all go to the kitchen. Max pops his head in and tells Sonny they are in kitchen getting a hot cocoa.

"Uncle Mac, I need my uncle not the police commissioner, just my uncle right now."

"How bad is it?" Mac has a bad feeling.

"Life and Death." Robin answers

"You, Maxie and Georgie will always come first. You are my girls. Now what is going on?"

"I saw a kid get murdered on the outskirts about 2 miles behind the new Port Charles Mall, they saw me and started shooting at me and trying to kill me, my phone had no life, battery dead, so I couldn't call anyone, I drove by Sonny's honking the horn a couple times, Jason saw that it was me and got on his bike to follow the men who were trying to kill me. My car died by the harbor and the three guys who were trying to kill me found me and proceeded to beat me with their fists and a belt and just before they were going to shoot me Jason showed up and shot them. He got me out of there but the damage was done. Alcazar's men is who they were and chances are Alcazar knows I saw the murder of the young kid and of his men and will come after me. Jason could be arrested for murder for protecting me and killing them. Ric would love to make me tell what happened and he would arrest Jason for saving my life. Jason and I are heading to Vegas to get married tonight. I would like it if you could come and give me away. We are taking Sonny's jet to Vegas, can you come? I would really like it if you could give me away, you raised me and were there for me during everything I have gone through. Please Uncle Mac?"

Mac looks at Robin and then Jason. "You better take better care of her this time than last time. What about Patrick and Sam?"

"Patrick and I are fighting which is why I was out there today. He told me today that he couldn't see me as the mother of his children. I had already decided to pack my things and leave Patrick after that but I needed to clear my head first so I went for a drive and saw that kid get murdered."

"I have been sleeping in the spare bedroom for over two months because Sam cheated on me and I don't trust her anymore. I just didn't know how to throw her out of my penthouse."

"Jason, do you intend to live in that penthouse with my niece after having lived there with the other women you have been involved with?" Mac wants to know.

"No, they are not going to live in penthouse 2. I thought I would give them Penthouse 4 to live in since that was their home that they lived in before. I am going to have all new appliances brought in and Robin can choose colors for walls and the whole nine yards, she will get to decorate it how she wants to, from top to bottom. I thought that would be a nice wedding present and they could stay at MC until it was done." Sonny said surprising them.

"Thank you, Sonny that sounds great. No offense but living in the penthouse that Jason had lived in with other women didn't appeal to me." Robin said surprising Jason, as far as he was concerned penthouse 2 was just a place to sleep. Robin wanted to live in penthouse 4 then that's what they would do.

"Alright when do you want to leave for Vegas?" Mac asked. "I will let Lucky know I will be out of town and he can run the show at the docks, I take it there is nothing to find that would put you or Jason at the scene of the crime where the shots were heard and blood was found but no bodies."

"No nothing, I got a crew out there fast." Jason said letting Mac know more than he should, but it was for Robin.

"How about her car?" Mac wanted to know.

"It's here being worked on." Sonny said.

"Well, when do we leave?" Mac wanted to know, "Do I have time to go home and pack a suitcase?"

"No, we are leaving now for the airport, the plane is ready to go, we are buying everything we need there, Maxie went and got a bag from Robin's so she could have her medicine from the bathroom, Patrick didn't even notice Maxie taking the bag out to the car, Georgie and Spinelli was keeping him busy talking about race cars."

"Good as long as Robin has her meds that is all I care about."

"Okay let's get the others and let's go, the plane is ready for takeoff." Sonny, Jason, Robin and Mac get Georgie, Carly, Spinelli and Maxie and head for the limos that would take them to the airstrip. Robin makes a phone call against Jason's wishes and invites Monica, Alan and Emily to go too. Jason scowls at Robin when she does this. Robin tells him her family is going and Emily and Monica especially would be hurt if they weren't invited to go to Vegas with them. Robin tells Monica, Alan and Emily to keep it quiet what they were doing they didn't want anyone to know until they all got back. Monica reassured them that they wouldn't say anything that they would get the ELQ jet and take off as soon as they could get to the airstrip without telling anyone else what is going on. So Sonny's jet and the ELQ jet head for Vegas. They all agree to meet at the hotel and go shopping from there. So once they are in Vegas they all get hotel rooms thanks to Sonny and they all look around the hotel and see a beautiful chapel and arrange to get married there in six hours and after all the girls leave to go get dresses and other things for the wedding like shoes and stuff, Jason walks up to the receptionist and asks who can help him get a photographer, flowers, reception with chocolate cake and champagne and she tells him she has a sister who is a photographer so that was easy. Branda calls the florist that the hotel uses and arranges flowers and bouquets to be brought over a half hour before the wedding and arranges with the best restaurant in the hotel for a chocolate wedding cake and he also asks where to get the wedding and engagement rings and she makes a call and tells him where to get the rings and tuxes. Jason and the rest of the guy's head to the jewelry store and then to get the tuxes and a few other clothes and Jason also stops at a drug store, just in case.

The girls find dresses, shoes, underwear, and Robin finds something special to wear tonight at the insistence of Carly and heads to a jewelry store to get a ring for Jason, Robin had asked Sonny Jason's ring size so she got him a ring and after that they head back to the hotel having only an hour left to get ready for the wedding. Jason stops Robin in the hotel lobby and slips an engagement ring onto her finger and she thinks it's perfect and starts to cry a little bit. She kisses Jason passionately and then heads up to shower and get ready for the wedding.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

THE FORCED MARRIAGE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive me I do not know what happened after Robin and Jason broke up as I quit watching the show in 1999 and when Robin came home the writer's did not put Robin and Jason back together in 2005 big mistake in my book

Please forgive spelling and grammar mistakes I am not using a beta

This Story takes place in 2007 Alan, Emily and Georgie are not dead

Thank you Snowgirl01 for your kind words and your PMs

CHAPTER FIVE

Robin hangs up her wedding dress in the closet and went in the bathroom to take a quick shower. After her shower she dries off and opens the bags of the stuff she had bought and she looks for the new hair dryer. She finds it and the brush she bought and blow dries her hair and takes the makeup she bought out of the bag and then there is a knock on the door. She puts on the new robe she bought and she went to open it and finds Carly, Maxie, Emily, Georgie and Monica. They are all in their dresses that Robin had helped them choose for her wedding. They come in and help her with her makeup first. Carly said and everyone agrees with her that Robin should wear half her hair up and half down.

Carly looks at Robin and says "Thank you for letting me help you choose your dress and help you with your wedding and thank you for letting me come. I hope you don't get mad but I called Jax and told him to fly out Michael and Morgan, I hope that is okay."

"Its fine Carly, I love Jax like a brother and I would hate for Michael and Morgan not to see Jason and I get married. Just next time warn me in advance. Okay Carly?"

"I will. Thank you. Now let's get everyone ready. Monica you go ahead and do your makeup first and then pass it along so we all can all do ours. Ladies we only have a half hour left."

Robin puts her wedding dress on and everyone tells her how beautiful she looks.

Just then a knock is heard at the door and Carly goes to open it and Jax, Michael, Morgan and a bunch of bouquets are also there. "This is where the wedding party, is, correct?" The guy with the flowers asks.

"Yes it is. Where did they come from?" Carly asks letting everyone in the room and helping the flower guy while Jax sees Robin in her wedding dress.

While Carly gets the bouquets and flowers straightened out, Jax rushes over to Robin and Robin holds up a hand at him. "Don't muss me up. I am getting married in a little while and don't want to be wrinkled."

Jax kisses her on the cheek and says, "I am so happy for you and Patrick."

"No, Jax, I am not marrying Patrick. Patrick is in Port Charles, he isn't here."

"Then who are you marrying?" Jax wants to know as Carly brings the bouquets over and tells Robin that the groom arranged for the bouquets and flowers and down in the chapel there are flowers too.

"Jax, don't flip out but I am marrying Jason." Robin tells Jax. "I love him and I want you to be happy for us."

"Jason Morgan, after all he did to you, you are marrying him. Does he know that he caused you to almost die?"

"Jax, don't do this, that is over with I have put that behind me and I want you to do the same."

"Jax, what are you talking about? Jason would never hurt Robin like that." Carly said defending her best friend.

"But he did, when she got to Paris Robin passed out she was unresponsive and in a coma they barely saved her life. She was in a coma for a couple months and the reason neglect on the part of Jason. He didn't pay attention to Robin and she was sick before she left Port Charles. She refused to go to see Alan because she was afraid it had turned into AIDS and she just didn't care. Jason took advantage that she would be there and she was and getting sicker and sicker. Everyone knew it except Jason. So when she collapsed at the airport no one was surprised. Robin, how can you forgive him for that? How can you marry him?"

"Is this true?" Carly wants to know. God was she responsible for Robin getting sick? She wondered.

"Yes, it's true. I didn't want to live but my family and friends wouldn't let me die like I wanted to, they didn't give up even though I had. This is in the past, please Jax, leave it there, Jason doesn't know any of this and he doesn't need to. I am getting married to Jason and I want you Jax, to be happy for me. Please."

"I won't make a scene but I am not happy about this, but if this is what you truly want I will back you up. You are my friend and sister and I just want you happy."

"I am happy to be marrying Jason. I have loved him since 1996 and will continue to love him. He is going to be my husband and I can't wait." Robin asks. "So Carly what's with the flowers?"

"Jason arranged them there is a bouquet for you and for everyone else whoever you want to stand up with you."

"Okay, is there enough for Emily, Georgie, Maxie, and you Carly to have one and a smaller one for Monica."

"Yes there is enough but are you sure you want me to have one." Carly asked, stunned.

Jax looks at her amazed. Carly and Robin hated each other, right?

"Yes I am sure I want you to have one. You are one of my four bridesmaids so of course you get one."

"Bridesmaid?" Carly asked shocked this time and so is everyone else.

"Yes bridesmaid, you have helped me find a dress, you have helped me ever since Jason and I decided to get married and this is my way of saying thanks. We may not be good friends now but I am hoping that will change."

"I want to be your friend also and I can see why you are special to Jax, Jason and Sonny. You are not what I thought you were and I am sorry for judging you and calling you a Saint when you are just a woman, a woman that is strong and you take what happens in stride like earlier tonight and I think you will make a great wife for Jason."

"Thank you, Carly." Robin is misty eyed at that and everyone else is shocked that Carly would say something nice to Robin and Jax is shocked to learn his wife helped Robin in finding a dress and other things. Maybe this will be a good thing, Jax thinks.

They finish getting ready and Jax, Michael, and Morgan head to the men's room. The men are surprised to see them but Jason is very happy to have the boys there. The phone rings in the men's room and Sonny answers it and tells the men that it is time to head down stairs.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review!


	6. Chapter 6

THE FORCED MARRIAGE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive me I do not know what happened after Robin and Jason broke up as I quit watching the show in 1999 and when Robin came home the writer's did not put Robin and Jason back together in 2005 big mistake in my book

Please forgive spelling and grammar mistakes I am not using a beta

This Story takes place in 2007 Alan, Emily and Georgie are not dead

CHAPTER SIX

The men go down stairs to take their places and the photographer Jason hired took pictures of the men coming into the chapel and taking their places. The photographer went over to the elevator to wait for the bride and her bridesmaids to come down.

The phone rings in the women's room and Monica answers it and tells everyone it is time to go down the men are in place.

"Maxie, this is Jason's ring, I want you to hold it as my maid of honor."

"Maid of honor, really Robin?"

"Yes, Maxie mine, you are my maid of honor." Robin tells her sister/cousin.

Monica interrupts and says to Robin. "Robin, your groom is waiting."

"Let's all go down then." Robin tells the women. "I can't wait to marry Jason, so let's go."

"In a hurry, Robin?" Carly teases her.

"Yes, to marry the man I love. I am definitely in a hurry. This has been a dream of mine for a lot of years since 1996 and it's finally coming true. So let's go so I can become Mrs. Jason Morgan, Robin Morgan, has a nice ring or Robin Scorpio-Morgan.

They leave the room and head to the elevator and head down to the main floor and exit the elevator and the photographer starts taking pictures and Carly asks her what she is doing. She tells her that she was hired by Jason Morgan to take pictures of the wedding and of the bride and her attendance as they come off the elevator. Carly tells Robin and Robin is thankful that Jason did that and surprised that he would think of that but grateful that he had thought of that. Monica walks in and Alan comes and escorts her down the aisle. Emily appears next and Ned who came with Monica, Alan and Emily comes and escorts her down the aisle and then Carly is next and Jax escorts her down the aisle Georgie is next and Spinelli escorts her down the aisle and Sonny escorts Maxie down the aisle Mac comes to take Robin down the aisle. Mac tells her she was beautiful and he had never seen her more beautiful than she was right now. Mac then takes her arm and escorts her down the aisle and when Jason sees her in her wedding dress and how beautiful she looks he gets tears in his eyes as Mac walks her down the aisle and puts Robin's hand in his, he tells him to take care of her. Jason nods his head. Jason tells Robin that she looks beautiful. Robin smiles at him and tells him that he is handsome in his tux. The preacher starts the ceremony and when they get to vows, the preacher tells them that Jason wanted different vows than what is usually said and to repeat after me the vows that Jason wrote. This surprises everyone and especially Robin who didn't know anything about this, the changing of the vows.

The preacher tells Jason he can say his vows now. "I will honor you, I will put you first, you will be my priority, I will love you and be there for you no matter what, I will never neglect you, you will always know how I feel about you, I will be your soft place to fall, I will always forgive the mistakes you make as you will forgive mine, I love you, Robin and have since 1996 and today you become my wife something that should have happened years ago. Take my hand and step forward to our future, together we face it no matter what comes our way."

Robin is crying at the beautiful words that Jason had just said to her. Robin is next to say her vows and not knowing about this she says. "I am stunned by what Jason has said to me and vowed to me, promised to me. Jason, I have loved you since 1996 and no one has ever come close to what we have, I have loved you even when we weren't together and I have hoped and prayed for the day I would marry you and today it is coming true, I will love you, honor you, I will be there for you no matter what, I will never run from you and us again, I will be your soft place to fall, I will catch you and love you all the days of my life. There will never come a time when I won't love you, I have loved you for 11 years and I love you for the rest of my life and beyond. Thank you for making my dreams come true and only you could do that. I love you, Jason and look forward to our future together."

The preacher says when Robin is done and Jason has tears in his eyes. "Now Jason the ring." Sonny hands him the ring. "Repeat after me, with this Ring I thee wed." Jason said "with this ring I thee wed. as he slides the ring onto her left hand finger.

"Now Robin, repeat after me with this ring I thee wed." Maxie hands the ring to Robin and she said "with this ring I thee wed, and Robin slides it on to his left hand finger and with those words which makes her Jason's wife.

"I pronounce you man and wife. Jason, you may kiss your bride."

Jason takes Robin's face in his hands and looks at her and then proceeds to kiss the daylights out of her, not once but twice.

The preacher said after he kissed her the second time, "I present Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan. For the first time. Jason and Robin Morgan."

Everyone claps and rushes forward to congratulate them. The preacher brings them to the table so they can both sign the marriage license. Jason takes Robin by the hand and tells everyone else to follow them, Jason takes them to a restaurant in the hotel and they are all seated in the back room where there is a wedding cake and champagne. After a while Jason asks Robin if they are going to get a room for the rest of the night or does she want to fly back tonight. Robin tells him bluntly that she wants him to take her upstairs to a hotel room and make love to her. Jason takes his wife and tells Sonny to get everyone a room that Jason and Robin were going upstairs and celebrating their marriage and Jason and Robin leave letting Sonny explain and get rooms for everyone. Jason and Robin go over to the reception desk and ask for a honeymoon suite for the night without a heart pillow, a king size bed, Robin adds, The receptionist tells a bell boy to gather the stuff of Jason's and Robin's out of their rooms after they tell him what they want out of the rooms and take that stuff to the honeymoon suite right now. The bell hops went up to the rooms they had gotten ready in and gets what they were told to get and puts it in the honeymoon suite while Jason is filling out the needed paperwork and get a key to the room. They take the elevator up and there is no one in the elevator but them and Jason starts kissing Robin and feeling her and he knows she has changed she has more curves than she did. The elevator stops on their floor and they rush down to the room as the bell hop leaves and he holds the door open and Jason picks up Robin and carries her over the threshold. He takes her dress off and is surprised by the stockings and teddy underneath her dress. He takes it off and undresses himself and starts kissing her and feeling her breasts which are bigger than they used to be. He sucks her breasts into his mouth making her moan. She touches him and gets him harder than he already was and Jason gets a condom out of his wallet and covers himself and makes love to her, several times before morning comes and it's time to go home. The photographer brings the pictures by early morning just after Jason and Robin had made love again. They get dressed reluctantly and meets everyone and they all head back to Port Charles to face the music of Patrick and Sam.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter or story in a review!


	7. Chapter 7

THE FORCED MARRIAGE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive me I do not know what happened after Robin and Jason broke up as I quit watching the show in 1999 and when Robin came home the writer's did not put Robin and Jason back together in 2005 big mistake in my book

Please forgive spelling and grammar mistakes I am not using a beta

This Story takes place in 2007 Alan, Emily and Georgie are not dead

CHAPTER SEVEN

Robin, Jason, Sonny, Carly, Jax, Michael, Morgan, Mac, Maxie, Georgie and Spinelli say goodbye to Monica, Alan, Ned and Emily at the airport. Monica, Alan, Ned and Emily get on the ELQ jet, Jax, Michael, Morgan and Carly fly home on Jax's plane and the rest get on Sonny's plane.

Jason and Robin sit next to each other holding hands and occasionally kissing, Jason and Robin know that they have a lot to face when they get back home. They were together and that's all they care about though. They thanked god that something good came out of something so bad, Sonny and Jason had a meeting set up with the Five Families to tell them of the marriage of Jason Morgan and Dr. Robin Scorpio and to let them know that she was now protected by the Corinthos-Morgan organization and that if anyone came after Jason's wife there would be no mercy for them.

Jason and Robin spent their time talking about what they would like Penthouse 4 to look like and Robin had gotten a pad of paper and a pen out of her purse and written down what they wanted to do with the penthouse. Before Carly left with Jax she told Robin and Jason she had called and arranged a suite at MC for them. She had also arranged a storage room for Robin's stuff that she didn't need in the room and had to have somewhere to store it until the penthouse was ready. Robin and Jason thanked Carly, and was surprised when Carly hugged Robin who hugged her back. Everyone was surprised that Carly and Robin was getting along, but they all were happy about it. Then Carly got on Jax's plane to fly home with her husband and her sons.

Mac walked over to where Robin was sitting with Jason and said. "I just checked my messages and I have ten from Patrick telling me you didn't come home last night. That he was worried about what happened to you, and wanted to file a missing persons report. I got a call from Lucky saying that Patrick went down to the station to file a missing persons report yesterday and he told him that it was too soon to file one and Lucky asked me to call him back to let him know what he wanted Lucky to do. Sam also reported Jason missing too Lucky told me that Sonny had also disappeared."

"Just call Lucky and tell him that we are okay. That I will talk to him later." Robin said, she hoped Lucky would take her marriage in stride, he was her child hood friend and she loved him like a brother.

"Okay, I'll call now." Mac dials Lucky's number and when Lucky picks up the phone Mac tells him that Robin, Jason and Sonny were with him and they were fine. Lucky asks to speak to Robin, and Robin knows he wants to be sure she is not in any danger. "I'm fine Lucky, nothing to worry about, I promise."

"Okay. Have fun wherever you are."

"Oh I intend to have fun, you can count on that." Robin said smirking looking at Jason, who smiles at her.

Robin hangs up the phone after telling him goodbye. Jason ducks his head down and kisses Robin and all but devours her mouth. They kiss until they need air.

They spend the rest of the flight talking and writing down ideas for what they want to do with Penthouse 4 and colors and furniture and what kind of bed they want.

Spinelli starts to get worried and Robin notices something is wrong with Spinelli. He is quiet and he never is Robin wonders if it has to do with her moving in with them. Did he not want the Goddess as he calls Sam to move out and Robin to move in? How would that work with the three of them living together if he didn't want her there? She better talk to him and see how he feels about the move and about her and Jason being married.

"Spinelli, come sit over here with us, I want to talk to you."

Spinelli gets up and walks over to where Robin and Jason are sitting. Robin asks him "How do you feel about Jason and me getting married?"

"Well I like the Goddess, but she was unfaithful to Jason, Jason told me that and Jason doesn't deserve to be with a person who will cheat on him."

"I will never cheat on Jason, you never have to worry about that, I won't. Is that all that is bothering you?" Robin senses that there is something else.

"I was wondering where the Jackal was to live." Spinelli asked, concerned and he thought he was going to be abandoned again.

"You will live with us. You are family, in fact I want our children to call you Uncle Spin." Robin tells him.

"The Jackal will live with you and Stone Cold? Are you sure Dr. Doe Eyes?"

"Spinelli you are family, of course you will live with us." Robin reassures the young man.

"Spinelli, like Robin said you are family and you will always be welcome." Jason tells him, reassuring him that he still has a place in Jason's family.

"Now Spinelli, what color do you want your room? We are choosing paint and since you will be living in Penthouse 4 with us, I want to know what color you would like your room." Robin said, surprising the young man.

"No more regrettably pink room? I get to choose color of my room?" Spinelli asked surprised.

"Yes, you get to choose color and furniture for your room, so this is what we have so far for the penthouse." Robin proceeded to tell Spinelli what colors and what furniture she has and wants for the penthouse and all the rooms. Jason listens to her explain to Spinelli what she wants to do in what rooms and lets him help and he grabs his computer and opens it and turns it on and shows Robin what can be done and orders what she wants for the penthouse to be delivered tomorrow morning and Jason arranges for some of his men to come in and paint the penthouse the colors that the three of them settle on and Jason asks what new appliances she wants and orders them to be delivered by the end of the week and pretty soon it is time to return to their seats for landing. Robin and Jason hold hands and hold on to each other knowing that they now have to face Patrick and Sam and tell them that they are married to each other. They decide both of them would go to the penthouse and deal with Sam first. They tell Mac, Maxie, Georgie and Sonny, goodbye and Spinelli, Jason and Robin head to the elevator after being dropped off at Harbor View Towers. Sonny had told Max and Milo to stay with Jason and help him pack what he needs to stay with Robin at the MC and to help pack Sam up and get her out of there, she was no longer living off of Jason. They get to the top floor where the penthouses were and walks to the door for penthouse 2 and Jason opens it and Robin, Spinelli, and Jason walk in while Max, and Milo stay in the hall until Jason calls them in.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


	8. Chapter 8

THE FORCED MARRIAGE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive me I do not know what happened after Robin and Jason broke up as I quit watching the show in 1999 and when Robin came home the writer's did not put Robin and Jason back together in 2005 big mistake in my book

Please forgive spelling and grammar mistakes I am not using a beta

I am writing updates and adding new stories as fast as I can and I know some stories have been neglected and I am sorry for that. I have bipolar disorder ideas rush through my head and I have to write them down and figured put them out there for you to read. I am sorry someone doesn't like that but I will continue updating and adding new stories. I have been writing GH stories for a few years now and only have so many updates and new stories that are not on the site left I thought you guys would enjoy the variety because I do. I understand if you want some of my stories to wrap up and I will try to do that somewhat. I am sorry if you don't like how I write but this is how I write. I love to write and from what most of you have said you seem to like my stories and I really appreciate that.

This Story takes place in 2007 Alan, Emily and Georgie are not dead

CHAPTER EIGHT

Jason opens the door and Robin walks in along with Jason and Spinelli. Sam comes out of the upstairs bedroom in a negligee and is surprised to see Spinelli and Robin with Jason. "Go change." Jason said shaking his head. Sam hurries into the bedroom and changes.

Robin looks at him and he looks like he doesn't care what she wore, "Robin, I haven't slept with her in two months I promise you that."

"I am not saying anything Jason about how she was dressed, I know you told me she cheated on you and you didn't want her or trust her after that. I was just surprised to see her dressed like that. I know you would not lie to me again, I know you want this to work just as much as I do."

"Yes, I do, I want to be with you, not Sam, or anyone else just you. I want to make this marriage work." He says just loud enough for her to hear.

Spinelli asked them "Do you want me to go to my regrettably pink room? What do you want me to do?"

"You can either stay here or go pack enough stuff for about a week at the MC, we are going to be staying there until penthouse 4 is ready."

Sam hears this and asked "Are we going to be living in the other penthouse, I have asked Sonny if we could move in their time and time again and he always said no. How did you get him to say yes to us living there?"

Robin looks at Jason and Jason nods his head, "It was easy Sam, Sonny offered to let Jason and I live there and also Spinelli is going to live there with us. Sonny offered it and is having it painted and new appliances put in and the whole nine yards anything I want to make it a home for Jason and me."

"Jason and you? You are delusional Robin if you think that Jason will be living over there with you. He loves me and we will be the ones that live there not you."

"Sam, if you think I will allow my husband to live with his ex you have another thing coming. Jason is my husband and he will be living with me and Spinelli in Penthouse 4. Jason and I were married last night in Vegas, with our families there. We got the honeymoon suite after the wedding and reception and became man and wife in every way. Sam, Jason is my husband now." Robin tells Sam about their marriage.

"Tell me she is lying, Jason." Sam demands.

"She's not, Robin and I got married last night and spent the rest of the night in our honeymoon suite becoming man and wife in every sense. I want Robin and love Robin you need to pack your bags, you are no longer living here or living off of me. Your credit cards are being canceled by Sonny as we speak, you need to find a job and support yourself. I will give you $5000.00 if you go up and pack your things with Milo and Max's help and leave the penthouse quietly. If you cause a scene you will get nothing."

"Jason, I love you, please don't kick me out. I will do anything you want me to do. I will please you in a way no one else ever has including Robin."

"You are wrong, it is with Robin and only Robin who pleases me that much. You are not even close to sharing what Robin and I do in a bed. Not even close. Pack your bags or I will have you tossed out and your stuff brought to you."

"Spinelli, tell Jason he is making a mistake. Help me Spinelli. I have nowhere to go. I love Jason so much I stuck by him when he was sick and everything." Sam begs making him feel bad.

Robin gets angry at her trying to use Spinelli. "Sam, stop trying to turn Spinelli against Jason, unless you would like to be carried out of here on a stretcher for GH. If you say one more thing to try to turn Spinelli against Jason I will kick your ass for it."

Robin shocks Jason and Spinelli and Sam just laughs and says "Yeah right like you could take me on and win. I don't think so and I will talk to Spinelli about moving in with me wherever I go instead of living with you and Jason. You are a HIV+ slut who got HIV because you couldn't keep your legs shut.."

Jason is ready to kill Sam for that remark and Robin knows this and puts her hand on his and tells him to calm down and Spinelli cannot believe what the Goddess has said, that was just mean and ugly to do that.

"Sam you just made a mistake, first off if we are talking about sluts you really should look in the mirror sometime. I do not sleep around and I never cheat. You cheated on Jason, you cheat, you lie, you pretend to be someone you're not, Angela isn't it, Sam? Yes I know, Now as for what you said about me being a slut look in the mirror and you will find who the slut is in this room."

"I at least can have sex without a condom. You risk infecting your partner with your diseased body."

"That's it I have had it with you and your remarks." Robin walks up to Sam and swings her legs and roundhouse kicks her and sends her over the coach onto the floor where Robin goes after her again and busts her in the mouth causing her to bleed and then finally she busts her in the nose breaking it.

Jason and Spinelli are shocked by what Robin is capable of doing. "Now Sam you will get out of my face or I will send you to the hospital in worse shape than you are now or ever could be and still be alive. Go upstairs and start packing and then leave."

Jason hollers for Milo and Max to come in and help Sam pack after Robin tells Sam what to do to reduce the swelling on her nose. She packs up all her things and calls her mother and decides to stay with Alexis for the time being. Sam is still her child and Alexis isn't going to turn her out when she has nowhere else to go.

Jason and Robin went upstairs along with Spinelli to pack for a week at the MC where the three of them would be staying. After they get Jason and Spinelli's things together. Jason and Spinelli carry it down to the waiting limo and has it taken to the hotel and dropped off and the other limo that Sonny sent takes them to Patrick and Robin's apartment.

Patrick who keeps calling Mac and asking where Robin was doesn't realize that things were about to change and not for the good as far as he was concerned. He hears the doorbell ring and opens the door to see Jason, Spinelli and Robin there and wonders what the hell is going on.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
